SaitoxHenrietta: A night to remember
by shadonicx1
Summary: What would happen if Saito and Henrietta went further on that night he was guarding her? Maybe their true feelings will arise...   SaitoxHenrietta Lemon, non lemon story coming soon guys!
1. Guarding Henrietta Becomes Loving Her

**The first of my two SaitoxHenrietta stories! This one being short though!**

**Saito: Awww yeah!**

**Louise: W-w-w-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIME-SAMA IN THIS STORY? BAKA INU! *whips Saito***

**Henrietta: ^_^' **

**ANYWAY! ON WITH TEH STORY!**

Saito and Henrietta made their way silently through the back alleys of Tristain, evading the guards as they went, they decided that the princess should wear clothes to disguise her as a commoner, much to Saito's embarrassment, she did not fit into Louise's shirt, thus exposing her cleavage mildly.

They had rented a room and were going to hide out there for a while, Saito looked around at the small, cramped living space and sighed, this was no good for a princess.

"Is this room really alright for you?" He asked her,

"Eh" She nodded, he hardly noticed that the two of them were staring into each others eyes, he hastily looked away, stuttering out

"I mean uh... it's really raining hard isn't it? If this continues, it might last through the whole night!" He turned back smiling at her as he laughed in embarassment, his grin faded when he saw the princesses depressed look. He walked slowly over to her side

"Princess?" He asked the girl worridley, Henrietta showing a little bit of a blush but doing her best to hide it. She turned her head to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling cold..." She paused, hesitating "Please... hold on to me..." she blushed, hiding her face from him slightly. Saito began to blush as he nervously sat down next to her, unsure of how to react, after all, she **Was** royalty... facing away from her, he slowly shuffled closer to her, they stared into each others eyes for a moment as he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, only to retract it in shock, his body naturaly telling him to move his hand away because of the tempreture

"Sh-She was **this** cold?" His face and body relaxed as he put his arm around her.

The princess looked shocked as she turned to look at him before slowly closing her eyes and laying her face in his chest, holding on to him tightly, Saito closing his eyes too as they both blushed in each others arms.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door, Saito and Henrietta hastily split apart, their eyes wide in alarm, the door handle began to turn  
"Open up! This is the Royal Army! Hurry and open the door!" The booming voice yelled.  
"Hime-sama!" Saito stood up, ready to protect the princess.

"Due to an urgent matter, I'll use force to open the door if I have to!"

The young girl blushed, turning to Saito "It can't be helped..." She moved closer to him as she rushed to undo her shirt

"Hime-sama? Uh!" Saito blushed insanley as the door burst open

"IT'S OPEN!" The guards shouted as they rushed into the room, they too blushed at the sight they saw...

Saito's hormone ridden body was going into overdrive, he could feel the princesses slender, smooth skin pressed against his body, her chest pressed tightly against him, adding to his blush, and then... the heavenly taste of her lips as her hand caressed his face, he didn't want this to end... _If I die now I can rest in peace!_ He thought to himself as the soldiers hurridley left the room, the two teenagers then fell over onto the bed, still locking lips.

Saito was confused... how much of that was an act... how much was the princess pretending. He thought, so many thoughts were spiraling around in his head... He thought of Louise, what would she do? Then again, he didn't need an answer to that... she'd whip him, beat him, call him stupid, blow him up, the usual... and frankly Saito was getting sick of it, he turned to the princess

"Hime-sama... H-H-How do you um... feel about me? Did you just do that to trick the soldiers?" He asked her.

"Saito-san... I..." she hesitated, thinking over about her feelings, she knew how she felt about Saito... but could she betray Louise... her best friend? Saito sighed and walked up to her

"Because... I know how I feel right now..." Henrietta blushed as Saito looked her up and down, she still hadn't put he shirt back on, Saito pushed Henrietta over onto the bed "I... I like you..." He blushed and turned away

"Saito-san..." Henrietta sighed sadly, then perked up, she placed a soft hand on his cheek, pulling his face closer to hers, she whispered in his ear "Aishiteru..." before kissing his cheek tenderly, Saito knew from then, that Henrietta's feelings for genuine,

"Hime-sama... I can't pretend anymore... Louise and me... aren't working... and... since I met you I've always... loved you..." he put his arms around her as Henrietta's went around his neck, He leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips, not wanting to seem too odd, she was royalty after all... With this move, Henrietta found courage, she threw away all her inhibitions, for once, she was going to do what **she** wanted and not worry about the consequences

"Saito-san..." she said, lust in her voice "Call me Henrietta..." She said seductivley as she took off Saito's jacket

"H-Hime-sama... the-the soldiers will be back here soon..."

"They think it's not me... don't worry" She smiled as she removed his shirt and her fingers carressed his chest slowly, Saito blushed

"You know... the others behind the rule of this country want me to find a partner... they want to force me to marry some bueraucrat I don't even know unless I can find someone else... and Saito-kun... I want **you**" She said with sinceriety as she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding into his mouth  
"Hime-sam-umph!" Saito's protests were cut off by the young girls tender lips, he melted into the intimate show of affection and they eventually had to break up for air. "H-Henrietta..." Saito panted

"Saito-kun..." She smiled as her hands closed around her skirt "I don't just want you... I want **all** of you... if you want this that is..." She added

"H-Henrietta..." _Screw it! Am I not supposed to have what I want?_ Saito thought, his hands reaching for his jeans "I love you! And I don't care what Louise or anyone else thinks! I love you! I have since we met and... if this is what you want..." He removed his jeans, the two of them were now in their underwear... "...Then I'll happily take this step with you... if you're sure you are ready..."

"I've never been more ready in my life!" Henrietta said, now extremley letting herself go as she began to kiss Saito again, moving his hand onto her breast "let's do it Saito-kun..." She smiled as Saito blushed then nodded, removing his underwear to reveal his member. He blushed

"Saito-kun..." Henrietta fell silent in total awe as she wrapped her slender fingers around his long shaft and began to stroke it, moving her fingers up and down as Saito moaned in pleasure  
"Ahhhh!" he smirked at her as his member began to get larger, he pushed Henrietta over and stuck two fingers inside her virgin hole, in and out, then moving his head near her slit, licking her out,

"mmn... you taste good Henrietta..." he smirked, this was all so new to him, the sensation was astounding, Henrietta moaned at her Vagina getting hot and wet...

"Ah! Saito-kun!" Henrietta blushed, pushing him away "Stick it in me..." She breathed heavily

"You sure?" Saito asked

"Yes! Yes! Oh god a thousand times yes!" Henrietta smiled "I'm ready!" she smiled brighter still, Saito nodded and first began to squeeze her ample breasts, sucking her nipples "mmn... Henrietta... you're so beautiful..." He murmured as she blushed and moaned in pleasure, Saito stopped and nodded at her, she nodded back

"Be gentle with me Saito-kun... it's my first time..."  
"M-Me too..." He blushed and slowly slotted his cock into her slit

"Ah!" She blushed a lot, her face beet red as Saito began to thrust into her, she threw her head back "Ahh yes! Faster Saito-kun!" She moaned, her arms around his neck as she leaned over to his neck and bit into his flesh, leaving a mark on his skin, this only made Saito's growing erection harder

"Ah Henrietta!" He groaned

"Saito-kun!"  
"I'm... I'm gonna cum!"

"Go on Saito-kun! Cum inside me!" She screamed, Saito couldn't hold it back anymore as Henrietta kissed him deeply on the lips, then moving on to his neck, planting little kisses up and down him

"ARGH HENRIETTA!"

"AH SAITO!" They both yelled as Saito released his juices all inside her, they collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"W...W-Wow..." Saito panted

"Saito...-kun..." Henrietta slowly forced out over her long intakes of air "You-You're amazing..." She panted as she carressed his neck

"Th-That was... just wow..." Saito was so overcome with joy

"Saito-kun... we're together now right?" She asked, her hand locking with his

"Yeah, no matter what Louise thinks" he kissed her cheek tenderly as they both fell asleep in each others arms, for one day at least, leaving the troubles of this world beside them.

**There you go! My first lemon ever! I'm now officially a pervert! meh, I don't care, anyway, should I continue this or not? I also have another non lemon story I have saved, but I felt I had to try writing a lemon for a change, I may do it more often, it's not as bad as I thought it was XD**

**See ya! **

**Shadonicx1**


	2. The Next Morning

Saito awoke slowly in their room, rolled over on the bed to see... Henrietta's smiling face as she murmured in her dreams "Mmn... Saito-san..." He smiled and stroked Henrietta's face before the door flew open to reveal

"A-Agnes?" Saito cursed his luck, Agnes would surley see this as Saito forcing the princess to do something... like they **had** done...

"W-W-What were you and her majesty doing?" Agnes yelled "You lecherous little dog! I should blow your head off this instant!" She reached for her sword,

"Agnes, leave Saito alone, it's perfectley fine..." Henrietta commanded, covering herself with the covers "This was my decision..." she said firmly, Agnes recoiled in shock

"Y-Your Majesty! You..."

"Yes Agnes... I slept with Saito-kun..." She said with confidence, then looking down

"So... he was the one you were refering to that you wanted to take as your partner..." Agnes nodded in realisation before leaving and saying "The pepertraitiors were caught though, you were not needed at the theatre your majesty."

"Thank you Agnes..." Saito shut the door and turned to the princess. "Saito-kun... is it alright if you keep this a secret between us for now? if others found out"

"I know, it's ok your highness... W-Will we meet again like this?"

"Maybe... but it may be some time..." she sighed and hugged him "But we will... we're lovers now Saito-kun, and sooner or later the world will know... just not yet..." She looked deeply into his eyes and kissed his cheek, she began to get dressed and Saito did the same, Henrietta was back in her normal clothing now

"Saito-kun... I'm going to miss you... you know... Louise is my friend... but I like this..." She kissed his neck causing Saito to blush

"Y-Yeah, I hope I'll see you soon... Henrietta..." Saito Hugged her tightly against his chest and kissed her deeply on the lips, their tongues wrestling for a while before the Princess left the room, Saito blushed and recounted yesterdays events... _Shit... I had sex with the queen of a country..._

Saito returned to the shop where sure enough Louise was waiting for him

"Saito! Where have you been since yesterday?" Louise yelled, walking closer to him "This is the scent of Hime-sama's perfume... did you need to get **that **intimite when you're "Guarding" her?" she questioned, Saito blushed a deep red

"Wh-What are you talking about! Henrietta and I did nothing! A-And what where **You** doing?" He asked, cursing himself realising he'd called the princess by her first name

"N-N-Nothing!" Louise blushed, they both turned away from each other and began the journey back to the academy, they didn't really speak to each other, Louise just eyed Saito

_Probably thinking perverted thoughts about the princess... OOOH THAT LECHEROUS DOG!_

They arrived back at the academy and went to Louise's room

"Listen up dog! You're going to do all the washing and have no food for 2 weeks!"  
"What! Why?" Saito asked

"Because you were doing something with Hime-sama! I know it!" Louise screamed as Saito stormed out of the room

"I don't need this!" He slammed the door and ran out into the gardens, lay down on the grass and put his head in his hands.

"Something wrong Saito-kun?" Said a familliar voice, Saito looked up to see a hooded Henrietta

"H-Henrietta!" Saito hugged her tightly "But why are you here?"  
"I wanted to see you... but only briefly" She bit into his neck and whispered into his ear "People are going to find out sooner or later... come to the castle tonight, I'll have someone pick you up at the gates of the academy" She tenderly nibbled his ear before running off and disspearing from view.

"Wow..." was all Saito could say.


End file.
